SuperCobra
by brenslow
Summary: Cobra isn't a good person, not really, but even bad people have their limits. So he thought - but people have always proved him wrong. /Part of an untitled AU. NSFW. Gore. Mature Themes. Swearing.


There was a thrill to it, a rush of adrenaline that numbed any pain, and any pain that he did feel only pushed him even harder. He couldn't help the smile on his face as his fist violently collided with a mans skull, blood - probably a mixture of both of theirs - splattered on the wall the taller man stumbled up against. It didn't matter to Cobra though, he was pissed and not a lot could stop a rampaging dragon slayer. The taller man stumbled forward again, wiping the blood from his mouth and nose, before shaking his hand and spitting a tooth out on the ground.

"You're gonna pay fer that, you fucking coc-" his threat cut off by another punch from the dragon slayer, this time his fist more of a set of claws as purple scales ruptured from under his skin and up his arms.

"Sorry, what was that?" his boot coming down on the mans face as he sprawled out on the floor. Pushing a fair amount of his weight down he twisted on the ball of his foot, the sound of cheekbone snapping and the man gurgling on some of his own blood pulled the grin on Cobra's face even wider. "I can't hear you over the sound of your own face being crushed...bit of a problem - but I guess that's okay because truth is — you don't need to talk. Just think about it. Now where the fuck are those kids,"

The man groaned, before a more shrill sound echoed through the blood splattered hallway. This time, Cobra didn't spare the man as he stood up on one foot and forced himself to balance on the struggling mans face. More bones cracking as his weight shifted back and forth across different parts of his foot. Cobra, simply started to hum, waiting for the fuckers mind to finally snap and let him in on all the dark guilds dirty little child snatching slave trade secrets.

And when it finally happened, Cobra stepped off the mans head, and cringed as he looked down at the bloodied mess.

"Whoops... really didn't mean to make it that bad man. I guess your fam can't get you an open casket funeral with that mess... do you even have a family?" He didn't wait for any type of answer before shrugging, and all but stomping the remains of the mans brains to an even bloodier pulp.

"Fucking piece of shit," he mumbled before shoving his hands in his pockets. Looking around, he finally took in the full extent of the damage he caused. He didn't poison anyone today, there were no children in this building that he was aware of - sure he would have heard them by now - so he didn't care for making a quick job of the dark guild members. Instead, he picked them apart — quite literally. That's a spleen over there, and some lungs, a few hands, legs, a couple of torsos in weird places - never mind the intestines that decked the halls like boughs of holly. If it was Christmas, Midnight would approve.

He made his way back to the front of the building, fully intent on getting the hell out of there before someone saw - and saw him in the middle of it all. How would one explain that?

"Hi yes. Good day, Rune Knight. Gee, I dunno what happened to all these folk. Oh, this blood on me? Totally not theirs - haha. Such a weird coincidence!"

He didn't realize he was speaking out loud when a small laugh was heard behind him — and he froze. _What the fuck. Better not be a ghost._ Turning around he noticed a young girl was standing in the middle of the foyer. He was so close to touching the door handle, but his fingers barely ghosted over it before he turned to fully face the child.

"Where the hell'd you come from?"

She didn't speak out loud, or at all for that matter and it started to make him nervous, but instead she smiled and pointed to an open door that lead to a bigger room. Cobra swore he checked through the entire house before going absolutely ham on those guys to try to get info out of them. The last thing he wanted to do was cause more trauma to a child. As fucked as he might be.

"Huh, you're quiet. Too quiet," his good eye squinted at the little girl, noting a bit more of her posture - very slouched, as though she was trying to make herself smaller still, and she was thin and pale with dark circles under her eyes. Still, she didn't say anything, but Cobra didn't need any words from her. It was obvious she was not treated well by these men, and if she's the only child - female child - he didn't want to even begin to imagine what they could have done to her. Whatever it was, she completely shut down because there was no sound from her mind or soul either. It was eerie, and sad. He'd never seen a child so broken - not even himself or Oracion Seis when they were in the Tower.

He sighed, his expression softened a bit and he reached a normal hand out to her. Much to his surprise, she reached back to him, a faint smile ghosting her features and another small laugh sounding from her.

"Yeah, they're all dead as fuck. Don't say fuck though, other adults don't like it,"

He had no idea for once what this person in front of him was thinking, or feeling, or living. But he could already feel that she'd be better once he got her to someone who can help her. He wouldn't forget about the other children that were missing still, but for the moment he felt like a good person. Even if he just killed 15 people to get that feeling.


End file.
